1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose fitting and, more particularly, to a new and novel hose fitting provided at one end with a quick hose-disconnecting mechanism and at the other end with a rotary joint adapted to be connected to a fluid supply source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hose fitting is usually provided at its one open end with an externally threaded cylindrical portion which is adapted to be screwed into the internally threaded portion provided at one open end of a hose. However, with such a construction, connection and disconnection of a hose require much time and labor in, for instance, rotating the threaded portion. In addition, such a conventional hose fitting is provided at its other open end with an externally threaded cylindrical portion which is adapted to be screwed into the internally threaded portion of a fluid supply source terminal. However, with such a construction, connection and disconnection of a hose require much time and labor as mentioned above and, in addition, a screwed connection of this type tends to loosen due to lateral forces, for instance, when laterally pulled by a hose connected, and thereby causes fluid leakage.